Sebuah Pilihan
by author gagal
Summary: Siapa yang akan Sakura pilih? Sasori kekasihnya atau Sasuke pria dingin tidak berkeprimanusiaan?. SasuSaku. Rate, T. Romance, Drama. And it's #TAKABURC.


Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat ada kelas sementara. Waktu itu adalah hari terakhir kegiatan MOS sekolah. Acara terakhir adalah acara ramah tamah, pertama memandangnya waktu itu aku sedikit tercengang takjub melihat ketampanan wajah itu. Kulit putih mulus, rahang tirus yang kokoh, serta manik onyx setajam elang itu mampu membuatku membeku seketika. Ah, tapi aku segera sadar aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kucintai. Laki-laki berwajah baby face lengkap dengan rambut merah bata yang unik. Itulah pacarku, cinta pertamaku.

Ya.

Dia adalah Akasuna Sasori.

. **..**

 **Sebuah Pilihan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic by Ichi Namidairo|| sebuah Fic kolaborasi buta antara saya; author gagal dan Ichi Namidairo.**

 **Starting wave by, Ichi Namidairo**

 **Finishing wave by, author gagal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For #TakaburChallenge**

 **#FandomNaruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary : Siapa yang Sakura pilih? Sasori kekasihnya atau Sasuke pria dingin tidak berperikemanusiaan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

…

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanyaku pada laki-laki dingin di depanku, kuulurkan tanganku padanya dan tersenyum manis. Helaian rambut softpinku sedikir berkibar karena angin yang masuk melaui celah-celah ventilasi jendela. Dia hanya melirikku sekilas, seperti tidak berminat menyabut tangan yang yang kuulurkan tadi.

"Ehm, namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Ucapku sedikit canggung. Anak-anak lainnya sekilas melihat kecanggungan kami. Kelas sangat berantakan waktu itu, mereka sibuk saling berkenalan satu sama lain.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Kata-kata datar dan singkat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Rambut raven itu pun ikut bergoyang ditiup angin. Dengan kaku dia membalas uluran tanganku yang ku berikan. Rasa pertama kali yang kurasakan adalah.

.

.

Dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

Aku menghela nafas lega, kusisir mahkota soft pink milik ku dengan halus. Oke, kelas X-A2 cukup keren juga menurutku. Ya, ini adalah kelas ku untuk setahun ke depan. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam kelas yang tampak ribut didalamnya.

DEG

Waku serasa berhenti sebentar, netra emerlad milikku menatap lurus ke depan. Pemuda jangkung bermata tajam itu berdiri di depan kelas mengobrol dengan siswa lainnya itu yang mencuri perhatianku.

 _Sasuke_ gumamku tanpa sadar.

Puk

"Ohayou~" Perhatianku buyar, aku menoleh cepat ke arah orang yang menepuk bahuku secara halus. Senyumku mengembang mendapati siapa dia.

"Saso-kun!" Seru ku girang. "Mengagetkanku saja. Kenapa di sini, tidak mencari kelas kah?" Tanyaku pada kekasih hati, sedikit ku miringkan kepalaku ke kanan, diikuti jatuhnya helaian rambutku mengikuti arah gravitasi.

"Saku-chan tak tau kah, aku kan sekelas dengan mu." ucap laki-laki baby face itu dengan lembut. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menggeretku mengikutinya ke arah bangku kosong untuk di duduki.

"Souka?" Ucap ku antusias. "Gomen nee, saso-kun, aku tidak melihat nama-nama siswa di daftar yang ditempel di papan tulis, aku hanya melihat namaku sendiri," kataku pelan sambil menunduk ragu, lalu kugembungkan kedua pipiku dan melebarkan mataku menatapnya dalam-dalam untuk mendapat kata memaf darinya.

"Haha tidak apa-apa," Sasori tertawa hangat. "aku maafkan, asal kau tidak pergi dariku." Ucapnya manja namun sedikit bernada tegas. Ah, itu yang kubanggakan dari sosok nya. Sosok yang ingin selalu melindungiku dan mempertahankan hatiku.

Dan aku mencintainya sepenuh hati ku, segenap jiwaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

Satu bulan berlalu, aku mulai dekat dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka dari kelas lain. Tapi diantara mereka semua ada satu laki-laki yang belum kukenal. Mem, maksudku belum sepenuhnya akrab. Waktu istirahat tiba, Sasori-kun mengajakku untuk pergi ke kantin. Tapi kutolak, dengan alasan aku masih kenyang. Dan saat ini di kelas hanya tinggal kami berdua. Aku menarik nafas dalam, o _kelah Sakura kamu harus berani mengakrapinya, sebagai teman._ Semangat ku dalam hati.

Kulihat pemuda putih tanpa cacat itu tanpa berkedip. Dengan gaya santai pemuda yang kuamati itu duduk dengan memejamkan mata di bangkunya. Wajah tirusnya menghadap ke arah jendela luar. Tangannya memegang sebuah benda elektronik kotak tipis. Lengkap dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Kakiku melangkah bergerak mendekatinya. Perlahan aku duduk di sampingnya, kuamati wajahnya lagi, tampak tenang. Entah dia yang tidak peka atau tertidur, pemuda raven ini tidak membuka matanya sama sekali. Ide jahil pun terlintas di benakku. Ku cabut earphone di telinga kanannya dan kupasang di telinga kiriku. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan iris sekelam malam lengkap dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Rolling Star lagunya YUI," ucapku ringan tanpa dosa di depannya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pengganggu nona?" kata-kata dingin itu meluncur melesak dengan cepat. Ku dongakan kepalaku ke atas menantangnya.

"Sejak, kau tertidur." Balasku polos.

"Hn," dan dengan dingin dia membalas ku dengan gumamam pelan yang samar kutangkap. Dan dengan dingin tanpa berniat membalasku pemuda dengan marga Uchiha itu menutup rapat-rapat matanya lagi, mengacuhkan ku, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno.

"Hei, jangan mengacuhkanku," ucapku dengan nada meninggi, sepengetahuanku tidak ada laki-laki yang seperti itu di dunia. Ya, perkecualian untuk orang di depanku.

"..."

"Sekarang kau mengacangiku," kugembungkan kedua pipiku, kesal. Kurebut tablet berwarna putih di tangannya. Akhirnya sang pemilik membuka mata, sedikit berdecih kesal, dia memandangku tajam.

"Apa mau mu nona?" Desisnya tajam. "Tak bisakah kau diam tak mengganggu masa tenang ku?"

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin menyapa mu, apa itu salah?" Ucap ku gugup.

"Kau mengganggu," ucapnya tajam. "Dan aku tak menyukai gadis berisik seperti anda nona. Jadi pergilah."

Aku masih diam disana dengan tangan bergetar.

"Hn, tak berguna." Umpat laki-laki itu pelan sambil berlalu melewati ku dan pergi meninggalkan ku dengan heningnya.

Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan kedua tangan ku dan memejamkan mataku, perih entahlah saat dia berkata seperti itu padaku hatiku tak rela, aku tak mau dia pergi begitu saja dari ku. Dan tanpa sadar satu tetes air mata mengalir lolos dari kedua mataku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir satu bulan lebih sejak Sasuke marah padaku, dan selama itu pula aku sama sekali tak berinteraksi dengannya. Tak ada sapaan untuknya, tak ada obrolan hangat untuknya tak ada rasa menggebu untuk lebih dalam mengenalnya, jangankan berbicara padanya menatapnya saja aku takut. Aku takut jika ia kembali marah padaku lalu pergi lebih menjauh dari ku.

Selama sebulan itu pula, aku tak pernah lepas dari kekasih ku. Ia selalu ada bersama ku dan selalu menemaniku. Hanya saja hari ini Sasori berkata bahwa ada hal yang harus ia urus, dan aku tak bisa pergi bersamanya.

Kini kembali dalam hening yang sama, di kelas kami hanya tinggal kami berdua; aku dan dia si pemuda datar yang dingin. Semua terasa canggung, aku bahkan tak berani bersuara apapun.

Daripada mengulang kejadian yang sama maka dengan ragu aku pergi berlalu mencoba mencari udara sejuk di penghujung musim semi ini. Dan aku kini berjalan melewati riuhnya lapangan, melewati sesaknya koridor dan melewati ricuhnya kafetaria. Aku kini berada di bangku taman yang nampak sepi dengan rindang hijau pohon sewarna netra ku yang nampak menyejukkan hati. Lalu samar-samar aku mendengar suara tak jauh dari tempat ku berada. Aku mengernyit heran, dengan di dorong rasa penasaran aku pun mulai mencarinya. Dan berhasil. Aku melihat satu sosok surai merah yang kini tengah mencumbu kasar satu sosok wanita pirang dengan poni yang menjuntai menghalangi satu matanya.

 _Tidak mungkin!_ Batin ku keras. _Saso-kun takan mungkin melakukan itu padaku. Saso-kun mencintai ku. Saso-kun menyayangiku._ Tapi sayang, mataku tak dapat menipu diriku. Dengan bergetar penuh sesal, marah dan kecewa aku menghampirinya.

"Kau!" Desis ku dengan bibir bergetar. "Inikah urusan yang kau katakan padaku! Dasar bedebah sialan!" Umpat ku keras, lalu aku pun berbalik sambil terisak.

"Sakura kumohon, maafkan aku! Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu hanya dirimu!" Ia mengajarku dan menahan tubuh serta tangan ku.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, hiks! Pergi kau, aku membenci mu!"

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya padaku Saku-can." Lalu dengan kasar Sasori membalikkan tubuhku dan mendorongku keras pada pohon di belakang ku. Di membelai wajah ku dengan wajah datar serta senyum mengerikan dan kilat hampa haus akan nafsu di matanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jerit ku, air mata mengalir deras di pipi ku saat ini. _Tidak. Tidak. Aku tak boleh kalah darinya._ Namun sayang seberapa kuat pun aku membetontak tetap sama, aku tak berkutik. Aku memejamkan mataku saat wajahnya menghampiri wajah ku.

Set

Brak

Semua begitu cepat. Aku tak bisa memahaminya. Dan yang mampu ku tangkap adalah sosok Sasori yan kini mendecih keras dengan lebam di pipinya.

"Cih, pengganggu." Ucap Sasori kesal dan segera menghadang pada sosok pria berkulit alabster dengan surai biru kelam miliknya. Itu, _Uchiha Sasuke!_ Aku tak mempercayai ini Sasuke kini berada di depan ku melindungiku. Ia meninju keras Sasori dengan tangan kekarnya lalu kemudian berbalik padaku dan menghampiri ku.

"Kau baik?" Tanyanya dengan suara berat baritone rendah miliknya. Aku tak menjawab aku hanya terisak pelan menangisi kesialan ku saat ini. "Hei apa kau tak apa, Haruno-san?" Tanyanya lagi namun dengan lembut. Aku sontak mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya penuh tanya dengan jejak air mata memenuhi wajahku.

Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu mengusap air mataku dengan tangan dingin miliknya.

"Kenapa, hem?" Tanyanya lagi padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng. "Aku pikir kau membenci ku." Ucap ku pelan setengah berbisik.

"Aku memang membenci mu." Ucapnya tenang. "Aku memang membenci mu saat kau berduaan bersama lelaki bodoh itu. Aku memang membenci mu saat kau mengacuhkan ku dan kembali menaruh perhatian mu untuk lelaki yang kau tangisi sekarang. Aku memang membenci mu, karena aku...

..mencintai mu."

Bisiknya halus tepat di telinga ku. Aku hanya mampu terdiam tak bereaksi apapun, ini terlalu mengejutkan untukku.

"Sudahlah." Ucapnya tenang. "Jangan menangis. Kau kini bersama ku."

Ia lalu mendekat padaku dan mengecup bibir ku lembut.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan.

"Dan aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Lebih baik mengagumi di balik bayang mu.**_

 _ **Daripada terus terang mencintaimu, dan hanya akan mendapatkan kehampaan.**_

 _ **Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa mendekatimu, namun dengan cara milik ku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hm, selesai. Akhirnya nyampe juga ke bagian end. Terimakasih buat **Ichi Namidairo** sebagai starter cerita.

Dan sekali lagi ini takaburc, alias kolaborasi buta ramai-ramai dan kali ini saya benar-benar tersesat dan berhasil menemukan pintu keluar di detik-detik terakhir garis mati(padahal udah lewat, cuman d negoin aja)

Okeh sekali lagi terimakasih buat Ichi Namidairo, para senpai malaycadh dan reader-san yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

Sekian dari saya. Salam.

Author gagal.


End file.
